


burning up for you baby

by elizabethbri



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Embarrased Eddie Diaz, Enthused Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kinda, M/M, No Angst, No One is Hurt, again kinda, i think its funny, just eddies pride, there is a fire but its barely even talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbri/pseuds/elizabethbri
Summary: eddie just wanted to cook a nice dinnerbuck does not want eddie in the kitchen unsupervised evereddie sets his kitchen on fire ( its little dont worry )buck responds to the call ( hes not worried )
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 243
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	burning up for you baby

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from jobros thanks for noticing   
> \----  
> i got the idea from a random prompt generator   
> thank you robots  
> \----  
> pls enjoy  
> \----

If Buck was honest, he never expected to get a call to his own house. Bobby mumbles the address to himself twice before he remembers why it's familiar, then he's yelling out to everyone, "That's Eddie's place. Buck, someone just called in for Eddie's house." 

So technically, he guessed, it wasn't his house. It basically was his house though. He spent most of his time there, even though he still paid for his loft. 

It was the middle of the day, basically. Mid afternoon. Buck was actually getting off soon. He was supposed to be heading to Eddie's after he got off. Chris was home by now.

Buck, surprisingly, wasn't even particularly worried. Eddie was home, Eddie is a firefighter even without all his gear. He knew what to do. Buck knew that even Chris knew what to do in case of a fire. So, he was a little apprehensive about what kind of damage the house sustained, but he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if they showed up and Eddie had to tell them he left a candle too close to the drapes.

But then they roll up and there is smoke trailing slowly out the side of the house. The caller had said the fire was already out, so Buck doesn't immediately jump into action like he normally would, and instead waits for Eddie to come explain himself. 

Buck clocks Eddie and Chris immediately, sat on the other side of the street with the rest of his neighbors. 

Eddie leaves Chris on the porch with Jennie, the mom from across the street, and comes over to meet them.

Bobby has ordered people around and Buck knows someone is investigating inside the house to confirm there's no longer a fire, just a lot of smoke. 

"What the hell did you do? What did I say to you yesterday morning?"

Eddie is flushed, but Buck knows it's from embarrassment, not from any injury, just by the furrow of Eddie's eyebrows. 

"Not to set the house on fire." He grumbles, staring at a point above Buck's shoulder. 

Buck is not grinning. That would be inappropriate. This is a very serious situation and Buck would never grin at his boyfriends misfortune. "And what did you do?" He asks, a teasing lilt worming it's way into his voice. 

Eddie points at Buck threateningly, "I made you dinner!" 

"You what!" Buck cries incredulously, "I specifically told you not too!" 

And Buck had. Yesterday when he was leaving Eddie had teased that he would make their anniversary dinner. And Buck had laughed, and said, _'no, don't burn the house down'_. 

Eddie is talking over him, "This is your fault, Buck. You wanted those 'cute little' stupid-ass glass jars for the counter top! You wanted them, not me! I told you you had to label them, you said you would. But you didn't! That's not my fault!" 

Bobby intercepted, "Woah, woah. Okay. What does that have to do with the fire today?" 

Eddie flushed again, all the way to his hairline and the tips of his ears. Buck was certainly grinning now. He so rarely got to see his boyfriend so thoroughly embarrassed. 

Eddie was muttering, clearly not wanting to tattle on himself, and Buck could only catch every few words, "Cooking... stupid bottle slipped…grease... sugar…" 

Buck exploded, "You put sugar on a grease fire! Jesus, baby! What the hell!" 

Eddie's face burned. He was a firefighter for christ sake, this was the one area where he should know his shit. 

He defends himself, "I thought it was salt! I grabbed the damn jar off the counter. It was white crystals, it coulda been a lot of things! I thought it was salt! Your fault! You shoulda labeled them!"

Buck was incredulous. "Why the hell would I have an _entire jar_ of _salt_ on the _counter top_! When do you ever need that much salt! There is sugar and flour in those jars. Baking things. Salt is not a baking thing. You use salt in teaspoons, not cups." 

Bobby sighed, "Okay, Buck, that's not really important right now. Are you two okay?"

Bobby was glaring at Buck, because that should have been the first question out of his mouth. 

Buck was quietly indignant, obviously they were okay. Eddie wouldn't have left Christopher alone if he wasn't okay. And Buck can just tell when Eddie is hiding something. They were fine. The only thing Eddie was hiding was that he can't cook for shit, and everyone already knew that. So. 

Eddie sighed, waving his hand at the question like he was physically shooing it away. "Yeah, yeah. Chris was in the living room. It wasn't even that big of a fire until I threw the sugar on it. Then it flared up and caught the blinds and the towel I had hanging on the cabinet, so then the cabinets almost started. But I found the salt and grabbed the baking soda and put it all out. The smoke just built up, that's why it looked bad. As soon as I opened the window it all came billowing out." He had a hand behind his head, a rare sign of nervousness. 

He suddenly grinned, "Chris was out the house and across the street getting help before I even thought to tell him. Kid's too smart." 

Buck couldn't help but smile too, "He wasn't scared? Not shaken up?" 

Eddie smiled fondly at Buck and rather than answer, motioned Chris to come over to them. 

Buck waited patiently for the boy to gather his crutches and then met him in the middle of the street, bending to pick him up in a hug.

"Hey, big guy. Can you believe this? You think he's trying to tell me something? Woulda been less trouble to just tell me to come home early. I would have left early if I knew dad needed this much help cooking dinner. I mean, gosh, starting a whole fire to get my attention. Sandlot levels of attention seeking." Buck kept chattering, listening to Chris giggle with a smile on his own face. 

Chris asked, "Sandlot?" 

"Yeah, you ever see that movie? These kids fake their friend drowning to get the attention of the lifeguard." 

Eddie groaned, "Don't tell him about that. He's not old enough for that yet, is he? Those are some bad kids, I don't want him acting like that."

Buck widens his eyes at Chris, saying, patronisingly, "Yes, dear." 

Chris giggles, just like he always does when Buck acts up for him. It's enough to reassure Buck that Chris has not been phased by the little fire mishap and he sets him back on the ground between himself and Eddie. 

While Buck has been chattering at Chris, Bobby has spoken to the firefighters who went into the house and gotten the all clear. 

"It'll be stinky and dirty, but it's mostly fine. A few cabinets are a little charred. That type of wood may never be cleaned of the smell, but you know that." Bobby smiles with more than a touch of sympathy, and adds, with a smirk, "Feel free to call me if you want help hanging cabinets." 

After Bobby walks away it's quiet for a moment before Chris pipes up. 

"Stay at Buck's?" He asks, a small smile on his face.

Eddie sighs, "Yeah, maybe. Not Abuela's?"

Chris simply shakes his head, "No room for Buck at Abuela's." 

Buck grins at Eddie, like Chris just bestowed him with the best honor. 

"You're always welcome. My two favorite boys. You know that." 

Just when Eddie started to get worried about being _much too sappy_ , Bobby called for everyone to load up. 

"We've probably been here too long for such an easy call. C'mon Buck, you're getting off in a few minutes anyways. You'll see them again soon. Good luck with this, Eddie. See you next shift." 

Buck suddenly noticed he was holding Eddie's hands in his, he didn't remember consciously grabbing for them. He squeezed them softly, smiling at Eddie. "See you later? At mine? You still have my key, right? I'll go grocery shopping before I get home, I don't think I have anything in date." 

Eddie has a soft smile on his face, and agrees easily, squeezing back. "Yeah. I'll pack us some bags and we can figure this all out tomorrow. I wanted to replace those cabinets anyways. Thanks, baby."

"Anything for you. Bye. Bye buddy! I'll see you in a little bit okay?" Buck bent to kiss Chris on the forehead and darted in quick to kiss Eddie on the mouth, to the horror of Christopher, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos keep me alive and well :)


End file.
